zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
From the Ground Up
From the Ground Up is a side quest in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a quest given to Link by Hudson in the Akkala region. After completing the quest, Link receives access to Tarrey Town, a town with several merchants including Granté, a rare armor merchant. Overview After completing the first part of the quest "Hylian Homeowner" Link will be able to travel to the Akkala region to find Hudson working on the construction of Tarrey Town. Hudson is unable to build the city alone however, and requests that Link help him gather materials and workers to build the town. In total, Link will need to give Hudson 110 wood and recruit 5 people to the town. Full Walkthrough First, travel to Tarrey Town, which is located on the peninsula in Lake Akkala. Once there, talk to Hudson. After going through his dialogue, he will request that Link bring him 10 wood so he can start construction on houses. Once collected, return to Hudson and give him the bundles of wood. Next, Hudson wants Link to find someone who has enough brute physical strength to clear the rocks off the peninsula, and recommends a Goron as his first choice. He also adds on that the person's name must end in "-son." Travel to Southern Mine. The easiest way to get here is to travel south on the road from Goron City. Once there, wait until night and look for Greyson, who will be resting by the cooking pot. Exhaust Greyson's dialogue and he will agree to travel to Tarrey Town with his little brother, Pelison to help with the construction. Return to Hudson to inform him that you found someone to help with the construction. After this, Hudson will request that you give him 20 bundles of wood, so he will be able to invite even more people to the town. Give Hudson the wood and next he will want someone who's got a gift for tailoring, and suggests that someone among the Gerudo may be talented in clothes-making. Like before, this person's name must end in "-son." Travel now to Kara Kara Bazaar in the Gerudo province where you will find Rhondson. After speaking to her, she will agree to travel to Tarrey Town to put her tailoring skills to work. Return to Hudson again to inform him that you found a suitable tailor for the town. Next, Hudson will want once again even more wood, this time requesting that Link bring him 30 bundles, to build even more houses. Bring Hudson the wood and he will give you the details on who he wants next. After receiving the wood, Hudson declares that since it's finally starting to look like a real town, he wants to set up some distribution and open up a general store. He suggests a Rito as they can fly and deliver supplies as needed. To find a compatible Rito whose name ends in "-son," travel to Rito Village and find Fyson, who will tell Link that he wants to do more than just help his mom's store and wants to open up his own store. After telling him about Tarrey Town, he will agree to travel there and open up a store of his own. Return to Hudson to tell him about the new recruit to the town. Now, Hudson asks for his final resupply of wood, now asking that Link brings him 50 bundles of wood, to finish the last buildings that can be fit in town. After giving him the final batch of wood, Hudson tells link that he and Rhondson are now engaged and want to hold a ceremony to celebrate. He would like for Link to find someone priest-like. Traveling to Zora's Domain, Link can find Kapson, a former priest who only wishes to help one more engaged couple get married. After telling him about Hudson and Rhondson, he leaves immediately for Tarrey Town. Returning to Hudson, he will tell Link that before the ceremony, some guests need to be invited to the wedding. From here, Hudson wants Link to go to Bolson and Karson and invite them to the wedding. They can be found outside the player home in Hateno Village. Once invited, they leave for Tarrey Town. Return one last time to Tarrey Town and speak to Hudson, he will then ask if you are ready to proceed with the ceremony. After agreeing and watching the cutscene, speak to Hudson one last time. Hudson will reward Link with 3 diamond and the quest will complete. Speaking to Bolson again will cause him to return to Hateno Village. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quests